Un retour mouvementé
by CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Martin est de retour à Paris et Yann tente de lutter contre ce qu'il ressent Yann Barthès/Martin Weill


**Voici un petit OS inspiré par le retour de Martin.**

 **Pairing : Martin/Yann**

 **Enjoy:)**

Yann ne savait pas faire semblant. Pas quand Martin était concerné. Dans d'autres situations il y arrivait très bien, il était très doué pour se contrôler, pour jouer la comédie, il savait même faire le mec relax alors que ses intestins étaient rongés par l'angoisse. Mais quand le jeune reporter était là, ses capacités à jouer la comédie étaient fortement diminuées.

Ce soir il n'y arrivait pas. Toute l'équipe était réunie à une soirée du Parisien durant laquelle ils devaient recevoir un prix, la joie et l'énergie vibrait autour d'eux. Célébré avec son équipe, il aurait dû sauter de joie mais il détestait les interviews et surtout la seule chose qu'il voyait était la proximité d'Hugo avec Martin. Les mains sur les épaules, les sourires et les yeux brillants, les murmures complices étaient les seuls éléments qui se détachaient du tableau brillant et uniforme de cette soirée. Ce n'est pas comme ça que Yann s'était figuré le retour du jeune envoyé spécial.

Il était revenu le matin même et Hugo l'avait accaparé dès le moment où il avait foulé le seuil de la boite de production. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, avides de rattraper le temps perdu. Martin était parti depuis si longtemps et Yann réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert du manque. Il ne s'était jamais figuré Hugo en rival potentiel, pas réellement, même si leur amitié ne lui avait jamais follement plû. Il n'avait aucun droit sur Martin, il n'était pas son amant même si, à un océan d'écart, durant ces quatre mois, leurs langues s'étaient déliées en secret, murmurant des promesses douces et sensuelles au creux de leurs nuits. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit en face. Et vu que la main d'Hugo ne s'éloignait que rarement de l'épaule ou du genou du plus jeune, Yann doutait qu'il arriverait à s'approcher de Martin ce soir. Pas comme il l'avait espéré en tout cas.

Alors il restait là sur le canapé avec le reste de l'équipe, faussement nonchalant, à répondre aux questions, la machoire serrée, son regard dérivant vers l'accoudoir où, adossé, Martin parlait avec Hugo. Il y avait peu d'espace entre eux. Hugo y avait veillé.

La victoire avait un goût amer. L'alcool coulait à flots, son odeur enivrante parfumant l'air. Dans la pénombre relative, Yann ne voyait que les yeux de martin qui ne le quittaient pas. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il tente de s'éclaircir l'esprit. L'air frais de Décembre lui fit du bien. Il sentit la présence du plus jeune avant même de le voir, il l'avait suivi. Ils partagèrent une cigarette en silence, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre.

Yann sentait son ventre se contracter à l'idée que ce moment ne durerait pas, il aurait aimé le capturer entre ses mains et le serrer jusqu'à le rendre immuable. Comme chaque moment passé aux côtés de Martin.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé mon retour. La remise des prix est sympa mais j'aurais aimé que ce soit plus …. calme. Fit Martin pensivement, en le regardant. Je suis étonné que tu sois là, toi qui déteste les interviews et être vu en public.

Il fallait bien, c'est important pour l'émission. Et puis être tous ensemble, fêter ça, fêter ton retour en même temps. Etre avec toi..

Je t'ai manqué ? Le coupa Martin. Il avait toujours été plus direct que lui, sa formation de journaliste lui avait fait détester les détours. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que je te manquais. Il se rapprocha lentement de Yann qui sentit la fraîcheur de décembre se muer en quelque chose de beaucoup intense. Tu m'as dit beaucoup de choses mais pas ça.

Tu as beaucoup manqué à Hugo apparemment. Il ne te lâche pas depuis ce matin. Yann n'avait pas l'aversion de Martin pour les détours. Il s'y précipitait toujours afin de cacher ses sentiments dans leurs recoins.

Martin se rapprocha encore et vint nicher son nez au creux du cou de Yann. Il inspira profondément. Le présentateur sentit le désir lui agripper fermement les entrailles.

Je ne veux pas d'Hugo. Nouvelle inspiration. Pas comme ça. Pas comme toi.

Tu lui as dit ? Parce qu'à sa manière de se comporter avec toi, il n'a pas l'air très au courant. Yann tentait de cacher son trouble par la jalousie.

Et toi tu as prévenu Laurent ?

Laurent me connaît pas cœur. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire ce que je ressens. Il sait.

C'est pour ça qu'il m'a laissé là-bas aussi longtemps ?

Yann baissa la tête, un peu honteux. Il avait dû se battre pour que Laurent accepte que Martin revienne plus tôt. Il voulait le laisser là bas jusqu'à fin janvier. Il avait espéré noyer les sentiments de son associé entre deux océans. Cela avait échoué.

Tu pensais vraiment tout ce que tu m'as dit pendant que j'étais là-bas? Tout ce que tu avais envie de construire avec moi. Ce que tu aimerais pour nous deux ?

Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs respirations s'entremêlaient. Yann l'angoisse prendre le dessus. Il n'était pas prêt à revoir le jeune homme, il pensait l'être mais il ne s'était pas attendu à la violence du tourbillon qui l'avait fauché quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'odeur de son parfum, la chaleur de sa voix.. Il s'était habitué à l'omniprésence de Martin dans son cœur et ses pensées, mais la proximité de son corps avec le sien le bouleversait. Son désir était violent, il le sentait battre contre ses veines. Lui qui tenait tellement au contrôle de lui-même était démuni, dans le sillage de Martin aucun contrôle n'était possible. Il se détacha de lui, et sentit la morsure du froid encore plus cruellement.

Il faut qu'on en parle plus tard. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Quand on en aura les esprits clairs.

Martin le regarda froidement.

Tu te défiles, comme d'habitude. Je commence à en avoir assez de t'attendre Yann.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il tourna les talons et le laissa seul, avec les gouttes d'eau qui continuaient de tomber sur la nuit parisienne.

S'il pensait que la tentation s'apaiserait pendant la nuit, force était de constater qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Elle était atroce, comme un chant de sirènes menaçant de l'emporter dans les profondeurs. Il se contrôlait mal et il le savait. Il le sentait aux regards lourds de sens échangés entre les employés et au visage fermé de Laurent. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, voir Hugo et Martin ensemble le mettait hors de lui. Martin faisait son retour dans l'émission de ce soir, et le présentateur ne supportait pas que l'attention du jeune homme soit ainsi détournée. Les entendre rire et passer dans les couloirs l'enrageait. Il finit par intercepter le jeune reporter et lui reprocha de se laisser distraire par son collègue.

Ton attention devrait être fixée sur l'émission à venir, tu devrais être en train de la préparer avec moi !

Martin sourit dangereusement et Yann sût qu'il était tombé dans le piège. Le plus jeune se rapprocha doucement et lui murmura à l'oreille « Très bien, je vais concentrer toute mon attention sur toi alors. »

Le tension monta toute la journée, Yann essaya de lutter à chaque moment mais il sentait que la bataille était perdue d'avance. Croiser le regard du brun causerait sa chute tôt ou tard, il le savait très bien. Il se prépara à rendre les armes. La journée avança lentement. Ils n'étaient pas seuls pourtant, le monde vivait autour d'eux. Mais dans ce mouvement incessant et infini, il ne sentait que Martin. Yann ne se rappellera que des sensations : le parfum du reporter, Martin qui le frôle dans les couloirs, son regard lourd de désir posé sur lui, de la chaleur palpitante de son corps près du sien en loge.

Pendant les répétitions, ils sont presque seuls en plateau et Yann a l'impression que chaque mot est une caresse déguisée. S'il a douté que Martin le voulait, il ne doute plus. S'il pensait gagner cette bataille, il comprend qu'il a déjà perdu avant même de commencer à se battre.

Le direct commence, ils jouent le jeu mais Yann sent que son emprise sur lui-même est fragile, bancale. Il essaye de contrôler la flamme dans ses yeux mais il n'y arrive pas. Son regard touche, embrasse, déshabille. Et Martin lui rend ses regards, à chaque fois, au centuple. Les gestes du présentateur sont taquins mais ils s'attardent juste assez pour faire passer leur message. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne laisse une sensation qui ne s'effacera pas de la soirée. Ils ne sortent pas de leur script, chaque parole répétée en amont est prononcée, mais leurs corps se disent tout sans avoir besoin de se toucher.

Il a capitulé et Martin le sait. Il le lit dans ses yeux. Par le prisme de ses beaux orbes bruns, il envoie à Yann le reflet de ce qu'il ressent et met ses sentiments en offrande, pour le rassurer. Il n'est pas seul au bord du précipice. Mais le plus jeune n'a pas peur de tomber avec lui.

Il lui donne de la sincérité pour son retour. Le manque a été dévastateur, dans son sillon il a terrassé la peur et la retenue. Le plus vieux se demande si Martin a déjà eu peur de ses sentiments lui aussi, s'il a pensé à fuir, s'il a déjà essayé de lutter. S'il y a pensé, ce n'est plus le cas.

Quel est l'intérêt de se lancer dans une guerre que l'on ne veut pas gagner. Il veut perdre dans les bras de Martin, capituler dans son étreinte.

Hugo est là, son regard cherche celui de Martin, lui aussi. Ils se taquinent et Yann se souvient qu'il n'est pas le seul combattant, qu'une autre guerre peut se jouer à la place de la sienne, une bataille à laquelle il ne pourrait pas prendre partie. Les yeux d'Hugo supplient à leur manière. Ils le font depuis hier soir. Mais Yann est un combattant sans pitié. Si son cœur est un champ de bataille, alors il y gardera Martin prisonnier pour toujours. Il cherche son attention quand le générique de fin retentit et l'obtient. Ils sont seuls au monde une nouvelle fois, les autres prennent la forme d'ombres qui louvoient autour d'eux, sans substance. Yann sent le regard assassin de Laurent, mais il est déjà bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse encore l'atteindre.

Il ne se rappelle pas grand chose de ce qui a suivi. Ni de comment ils se sont retrouvés seuls chez lui, empêtrés sous les draps. Les sensations ne le quittent pas par contre, elles ne le laisseront plus. Le brasier les consume tous les deux. Les lèvres de Martin sur les siennes, son corps contre le sien. Ses gémissements au creux de ses oreilles. Leurs baisers qui refusent de se terminer. Chaque mouvement le fait sombrer un peu plus.

Il se demande brièvement si c'est ce que ressent un phénix au moment de renaître, une brûlure infinie qui finit, violente et pure, par amener la vie. Il se sent plus vivant que jamais et l'intime douceur qui les berce tous les deux après leur étreinte lui est presque insupportable tant elle est belle. Martin s'est collé tout contre lui et lui murmure qu'il l'aime, doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Yann répond à chaque mot par une caresse. Le brasier a détruit toute ses barrières. Les armes sont à terre. Sa chute fût infinie, mais son plaisir le fût tout autant. Son contrôle est un champ de ruine mais il l'abandonne avec joie pour quelque chose d'infiniment plus beau.

Alors qu'il s'endort dans les bras de son amant, bercé par sa respiration, il pensa que ce fût la plus douce des capitulations.


End file.
